All Through the Night
by Aria Elessar
Summary: It's during the summer, and Harry's going nuts without Ginny. As they sit in the library one evening, Charlie locks them in a room together for the night. Now is when they realize that they are incomplete without the other.


A/N: This is my very first fanfic on Harry Potter, although I do have a few others. All comments are welcome! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers, etc.

All Through the Night

Harry inhaled deeply as he watched another photograph of Ginny sadly smiling and waving at him. Being at the Burrow for the summer was absolute torture. It was great being with Ron and his family, but he had to avoid Ginny at all costs, or he'd probably relapse. For starters, pretty much all he did was study spells with Ron to help him fight for Horcruxes, they were over Dumbledore's Pensieve day and night, and they rarely had time for anyone. Hermione had decided to stay with her family for the summer. They were all facing it, it might be their last time together with their families. The three corresponded daily, with one letter for Ron privately and one for the both of them on what they had discovered of late. Ron never let Harry in on what the private letters said.

Every time Mrs. Weasly looked at Harry, her eyes filled with tears. Ginny had obviously told her what Harry had done, breaking off their relationship so she wouldn't be hurt further. It was worse now, because once he had accidentally called her Mum. It was true, she was a surrogate mother to him, but there was no one in the world who could replace his mother, who had _died_ so he could live

Ginny was- if possible- more alluring than before. Harry found it extremely hard to resist her at all. It was painful, but he knew if he talked to her, it would be hard to. So they didn't talk. Ever. When they were in the same room with others, they were silent towards each other. If they were "suddenly" left in a room alone by a scheming twin or Charlie, Harry would leave almost immediately or they would ignore each other. It was increasingly difficult. If they were passing each other in the halls, one would either turn around and take another route or they would look away and turn sideways to avoid brushing against each other. It was an unspoken agreement. Each time Ginny was in the room, though, he watched her closely. He tortured himself in this way, day after day. He had memorized her by now, the exact curve of her smile, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, every habit she had, the way she walked down the hall, how her eyes would dart away from even glancing his direction. One day, they had actually made eye contact, and that was pretty much as far as it went.

Harry looked up from the picture book, attempting to stifle his thoughts. He pushed himself up from the bed, and glanced at Ron. He was going over the latest letter from Hermione. It was going to be two more weeks until she came out to the Burrow. He sauntered down to the kitchen, slowly ate the potatos and roast beef that was left for him at the dinner table, and moved for the small library the Weasly's had accumulated by way of Harry's frequent visits to bookshops all over England. Charlie sat in one chair practicing a new hex he had found, and Ginny was curled up in a chair in front of the fire. Harry grabbed the book he had been working his way through from the table and sat down in a chair between where Charlie was and the place Ginny sat. Charlie mischeviously grinned to himself, and left the room. Harry went after him, but Charlie quickly muttered an incantation from the other side. They were locked in. He didn't happen to know the counter-charm for Fred and George's newest invention- a lock that never comes unlocked unless you say the unlocking word that the buyer fixes to it. So he sat down in the same chair he had been, and immersed himself in his book. Almost.

Very quickly, he felt the whoosh of a spell thrown at him, and then he fell to the floor, screaming. His body felt like it was being crushed, all the air was leaving his lungs. He curled into a ball, hoping to suppress the pain. But as quickly as it had come, it was over. Harry blacked out.

When he awoke, Ginny was kneeling immediately over him. He gulped in air, trying to get up, but had to immediately collapse back to the ground. Ginny whispered concernedly,

"Just lie still. What happened?" Harry gasped,

"I... don't know. I was hexed, but I've... never felt anything like that before." Ginny looked strangely at him, then asked,

"What did you feel?"

"Like I was being crushed, all the air being pushed out of my lungs." Ginny frowned.

"I know what it was, then. You'll be okay in a few minutes. Don't try to move."

"I couldn't breathe," Harry whispered.

"For a moment there, neither could I," Ginny murmered. Harry held her gaze for the first time since they'd broken up. Neither took their eyes from the others. Ginny moved closer to Harry's face, inch by inch. His breathing came harder and deeper. Just an inch from Harry, Ginny placed her hand on his chest, never breaking her gaze. The other hand came to his neck. Finally, Harry closed the distance between them. He stretched his neck to meet her lips, then, disregarding her order to stay still, sat up. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, slipped his hand into her hair. She broke their kiss, not quite taking her mouth away from his, every word causing her lips to brush against his.

"Why can't I breath whenever I think about you?"

"I missed you," Harry breathed. Ginny laughed softly,

"Even though we've been in the same house?" Harry smirked against her cheek. He kissed her neck, just where it met her jaw. He planted a fiery trail of kisses down her neck as she leaned into him. After a moment like this, Ginny threw her leg over Harry's lap, straddling him on her knees. Both hands found their way down his back, pulling him further and further to her. Harry laughed deeply, sensing a change of power. He rolled over until it was him on top, pressing Ginny to the floor. He pushed his hands against the floor so he wouldn't hurt her, then once again closed the distance between his mouth and hers.

"We're in the library, you know. Someone could walk in on this." Harry smirked again.

"Who cares?"

"What if it was my dad or something?" Ginny's breathing came hard now too, they barely ever left each other's touch.

"I'll tell him I jinxed you." Ginny laughed at that. Harry, in truth, knew exactly what he would tell Mr. Weasly if he was to see them entwined with each other like they were. He would tell him the truth.

Ginny wrapped her slender leg around Harry's waist, and his hand made for that foot. He silently took off her shoe and stocking, while still concentrating on the lips pressed to his neck. Ginny gasped for breath.

"Charlie probably planned this, you know, lock us in the room then hex me," Harry said huskily. Every move Ginny made he could feel, every breath she took was known to his senses.

"What would Mum say if she were to walk in now?" Ginny smiled against Harry's shoulder.

"I can see it now," Harry said, "Harry Potter! Just _what_ did you think you were doing rolling around on the floor with my daughter like that? I bring you into my home," he stopped to kiss Ginny's lips again, "I cook and clean for you, I let you put that extra room in for all those books of yours, and how d'you repay me?" He ran his hand down Ginny's leg. "You nearly make love to my sixth-year daughter! What _is_ the matter with you?"

"Wow, that was a perfect impersonation," Ginny said smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"You try it," Harry suggested looking back into Ginny's azure skies.

"Mmmmmmmm... I'm busy." Harry grinned at that.

"It's all right, you need something to do with your mouth, so you can breath, besides snogging mmmph." His last word was muffled as Ginny pressed her shoulder over his mouth. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on taking off Ginny's other shoe and stocking.

"No way. I'm... way too preoccupied." Ginny rubbed the back of Harry's leg with her bare foot. Their mouths met again, and suddenly it was a deeper kiss. Harry groaned with pleasure. He brought his lips down and gently skimmed Ginny's shoulder, left bare by movement. Harry breathed heavily, kissing Ginny deeply once again.

"Dang, Ginny, where've you been all this time?" She laughed softly.

"Across the hall." In one bold movement, Harry swept Ginny's sweatshirt off, replaced by her sleeveless top. Harry was glad he'd worn his Muggle contacts today, or he wouldn't be able to see a thing. Not that he really needed to. He wanted to be as close to Ginny as he could get, without violating what she wanted and what might become disastrous. He felt her gently kick off his shoes, use her feet to get his socks off.

"Harry... I love you. So much." Harry stopped what he was doing and looked into Ginny's enchanting eyes.

"Ginny, you are everything to me, and the word love isn't strong enough for what I feel."

"This summer has been-" she kissed him, "unbearable. Watching you avoid me like the plague. But I noticed you watching me." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, you were just so irresistible, I couldn't take my eyes off you." He slipped his fingertips underneath Ginny's shirt. She gasped slightly, and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Sorry, I just-"

"No... it was all right, it just startled me a little bit." Harry smiled, but put his hand instead on the small of her back. Instead he buried his passion in his kisses.

As they kissed again and again, Ginny could feel Harry's hand moving ever so slowly down her back. Finally, it reached the hem of her shirt once again and gently slipped underneath. She moaned slightly with desire, loving it every time he touched her. Harry teased her a little, just barely carresing her skin with the tips of his fingers. She giggled a little and said,

"You're horrible." To help her words get her meaning across, she unzipped his sweatshirt and put her hand on his chest. She could feel the muscle that had developed over the years from all the things he had done. The other hand she slipped around his waist and pressed to Harry's back. She felt a tremor go through him.

Harry felt that tremor almost release any control that he had over himself. A fire raced through his blood, heating up his body and passion nearly overwhelming him. He flattened his hand onto Ginny's back and massaged her smooth skin upward. Every kiss became longer and more heated. Ginny put both hands into Harry's shirt, gliding them upwards far faster than Harry was, until they met at his shoulderblades. Harry kissed her neck, and she threw her head backward. He continued to kiss her there, one after another. He traced the hollow at the base of her throat with the tip of his tongue, Ginny trembling. He drew back in surprise, then whispered,

"It's all right, it's all right. It's just me." Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at him mischeviously.

"I know, but you're the only one who has ever been with me in this way." He smiled back with handsome gentleness, and brought his mouth down next to her ear, so they were neck on neck.

"I'm glad it was me. I don't even deserve you, but any other bloke and you'd be wasting your time on him. No one could love you like I do." With his words, Ginny kissed his cheek softly. Then she made a zealous advance and swept off both Harry's sweatshirt and t-shirt. Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny rolled over so she was once again on top. Her legs were straddled over his waist, and she placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. She slid them downward, onto his chest and descending to his abdomen. Once again, Harry closed the distance between the two of them, repositioning both his hands underneath her tank top on her shoulders. A fiery longing overcame both, and they forgot all else besides each other for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie peeked into the library at dawn, to see what had conspired between the two in the night. Well, his plan had worked beautifully- almost better than he had expected. Harry would probably see now that Ginny was going to be in danger either way she went. He saw Harry and Ginny sleeping together near the fire. Harry's shirt and sweatshirt were in a pile on the floor, Ginny's sweatshirt, and both of their shoes and socks. Harry lay sprawled out with his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny had one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder, the other arm across his chest with both hands on his neck. Harry's hand loosely gripped her arm. Charlie smiled and once again locked the door as the draft of air wakened the pair. Harry smiled as he woke- this was what he had been looking for all his life- someone to love and hold forever.


End file.
